wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Płonące Stepy
(Czarna Skała) (1500) (Firegut) (900) (450) (150) |Ustrój polityczny = dyktatury tyranów |Władca = Nefarian Ragnaros |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy Krasnoludzki |Przynależność = Królestwo WIchrogrodu (de iure) lokalny podział (de facto) |Wyznanie = Szamanizm }}Przez Płonące Stepy wiedzie jedyny lądowy trakt łączący Wichrogród z Khaz Modan i Lordaeronem. Droga jest często używana podczas podróży, jednak wciąż jest ona bardzo niebezpieczna. Ta surowa kraina jest poprzecinana głębokimi podgórskimi wąwozami oraz samotnymi skałami. Iglica Czarnej Skały, orcza forteca z czasów Drugiej Wojny, dumnie wznosi się nad ponurym krajobrazem i góruje nad otaczającymi ją górami. Krasnoludy z klanu Czarnego Żelaza wciąż kontrolują niższe platformy twierdzy, jednak plotka głosi, że pośród cieni wciąż mieszka Ragnaros, Pan Ognia. Czarne smoki pod dowództwem Nefariana władają wyższymi poziomami i toczą nieustanny bój z krasnoludami o władanie nad całą górą. Otaczające Czarną Skałę ziemię zamieszkują orkowie z klanu Czarnej Skały oraz ogry z klanu Pierwotnego Ognia, najpotężniejsi przedstawiciele swoich plemion, którym udało się uniknąć masakry podczas Drugiej Wojny. Stopione Przęsło, masywny kamienny most na północy przerzucony nad rzeką ognia, łączy kontynent Azeroth z Khaz Modan. Wiodąca przez pogórza i góry droga jest używana na tyle często, że jest względnie bezpieczna, jednak bestie wyczują, kiedy podróżnik z niej zboczy i natychmiast pójdą jego śladem. Mieszkający tutaj orkowie są jednym z nielicznych niezależnych plemion w Azeroth, którzy nie tolerują uległości i współpracy Thralla z Przymierzem i wciąż hołdują barbarzyńskim rytuałom wywodzącym się jeszcze sprzed Trzeciej Wojny. Ciężko ich winić za szczerą nienawiść do Przymierza, ponieważ Stormwind często organizuje wyprawy mające na celu polowanie na orków. W głębszych partiach krainy można natknąć się na ogry, smoki oraz krasnoludy z klanu Czarnego Żelaza. Poprzez aktywność wulkaniczną i płynną lawę klimat tutaj panujący jest nieznośnie gorący i suchy. Płonące Stepy znajdują się na północ od Gór Czerwonej Grani oraz na południe od Płonącego Wąwozu. Cała kraina jest przytłoczona przez Czarną Skałę znajdującą się na północnym zachodzie. Jest to główny dom dla czarnego stada smoków oraz innych groźnych istot. Znajduje się tu również kilka wysokopoziomowych instancji. Zaleca się, by postacie do nich wchodzące były na co najmniej 55 poziomie, gdyż potwory tam mieszkające są jednymi z najpotężniejszych w Azeroth. Orkowie z klanu Czarnej Skały założyli osadę wokół wulkanu znaną jako Forteca Czarnej Skały, która jest ukryta przed wzrokiem wścibskich podróżujących drogą, jednak strażnicy wciąż wypatrują zagrożenia ze strony Przymierza. Ci orkowie są bardziej podobni do swych ojców i dziadów z czasów Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny, zdecydowanie bardziej niż obecna Horda z Kalimdoru. Wiecznie łaknący krwi i brutalni, eksploatują złoża wokół Czarnej Skały by pozyskiwać metale na zbroje i broń. Ogry z klanu Pierwotnego Ognia mieszkające na południu studiują magię tajemną, jednak ich masywne ciała wciąż nieźle sprawdzają się w bezpośredniej walce. Daj ogrzemu magowi maczugę, a jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że zmiażdży czaszkę nawet najpotężniejszemu krasnoludzkiemu wojownikowi. Ta gwałtowna rasa poświęciła się w całości celowi, jakim jest opanowanie Płonących Stepów i zdobycie ich tylko dla rasy ogrów. Przymierze - nie mówiąc już o orkach, krasnoludach Czarnego Żelaza i smoczej społeczności - nie dopuści do tego, gdyż nie ma najmniejszego interesu w utracie kontroli nad jedyną drogą na północ. Czarne smoki są potężne, a ci, którzy nie chcą zostać spaleni żywcem, powinni nie zbliżać się do nich bez znacznej siły ognia. Smoki nierzadko atakują samotnych podróżników dla sportu i traktują jako uzurpatora każdego, kto zbliża się do ich domeny. Historia thumb|Czarna Skała Stepy były niegdyś częścią Gór Czerwonej Grani, dopóki nie przybyło tu Czarne Żelazo na swoje wygnanie. Założyli oni miasto Thaurissan, jednak ich czarnoksięstwo zwróciło się przeciwko nim. Ich than, szalony czarnoksiężnik znany jako Thaurissan przyzwał króla żywiołaków ognia Ragnarosa, by wspomógł ich w wojnie przeciwko krasnoludom z Ironforge. Przybycie Ragnarosa rozpuściło kilka gór w krainie oraz wytworzyło wielki wulkan w miejscu, gdzie upadł. Teraz krasnoludy służą jako niewolnicy Ragnarosa i jego żywiołaków ognia, którzy wciąż mieszkają pod Iglicą Czarnej Skały. Orkowie również przybyli tutaj po Drugiej Wojnie i założyli osiedla wokół, jak i w samym wulkanie, gdyż klimat tu panujący bardzo im odpowiadał. Horda zdobyła Iglicę Czarnej Skały, która stała się ich bazą operacyjną podczas kampanii przeciwko Lordaeron podczas Drugiej Wojny. Dowódca wojenny Orgrim Doomhammer zgładził bohatera ludzi Anduina Lothara u stóp Czarnej Skały pod koniec wojny, jednak śmierć Lothara odwróciła szale zwycięstwa i Sojusz Lordaeron wyprowadził miażdżące uderzenie przeciwko upadającej Hordzie. Jak się dostać? Przymierze :: Gracze Przymierza mogą wejść na Płonące Stepy z Gór Czerwonej Grani znajdujących się na południu. Horda :: Gracze Hordy mogą dostać się na Płonące Stepy z Płonącego Wąwozu znajdującego się na północy, przechodząc pod Czarną Skałą. Geografia Pozbawione majestatu i piękna szczytów Khaz Modan, góry Płonących Stepów prezentują czystą siłę i energię, która je zniszczyła. Każda skała została stopiona podczas powstania wulkanu, a lawa zmieniła na zawsze całą krainę. Iglica Czarnej Skały przytłacza i wzbudza lęk swoją potęgą i widocznymi zniszczeniami, podczas gdy reszta krainy wyraźnie próbuje podnieść się z okrutnego zniszczenia zaserwowanego przez Ragnarosa. W północno-zachodniej części Stepów stoi niewiarygodnie wysoka Czarna Skała. Jest to wulkan, wciąż aktywny mimo 500 lat od jego powstania podczas przyzwania Ragnarosa. Płonące Stepy w większości są pod kontrolą czarnych smoków i sprzyjających im orków z klanu Czarnej Skały. W centralnej części krainy znajdują się ruiny miasta Thaurissan, starożytnej stolicy Czarnego Żelaza, która została zniszczona podczas przyzwania Ragnarosa. Na południowym wschodzie Przymierze rozwinęło swój przyczółek znany jako Czatownia Morgana. W krainie nie ma żadnych instancji, jednak w znajdującej się nieopodal Czarnej Skale jest kilka wysokopoziomowych lochów. Nie ma tutaj żadnych pól bitewnych, jednak znaleźć tu można kilka mikro lochów. Mapa i subregiony 350px *Mapa topograficzna Płonących Stepów Punkty podróży thumb|Ruiny Thaurissan Trasy lotów z Morgan's Vigil * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands Trasy lotów z Flame Crest * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Kargath, Badlands * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge Obszary przyległe Ważne postacie Płonące Stepy są domem dla kilku ważnych postaci. W Czatowni Morgana Marszałek Maxwell poszukuje wsparcia w poszukiwaniach wysokiego rangą oficera ze Stormwind. Na Płomiennym Grzbiecie Mathredis Firestar próbuje nasycić swój głód magii przez oferowanie zaklinania przedmiotów w zamian za przynoszenie mu potężnych tajemnych przedmiotów. Natomiast w Oślizgłej Skale Cyrus Therepentous wysyła odważnych podróżników do Podnóży Czarnej Skały w poszukiwaniu esencji ognia. Zadania Surowce thumb|Grafika koncepcyjna * Zioła ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Black Lotus (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można go znaleźć. Rzadka roślina.) * Skóry ** Thick Leather ** Rugged Leather ** Thick Wolfhide (ze skórowania wilków poziomu 40-50) ** Worn Dragonscale (ze skórowania smoczaków i jaszczurzego pomiotu poziomu 40-60) ** Heavy Scorpid Scale (ze skórowania skorpionów poziomu 50-55) ** Black Dragonscale (ze skórowania elitarnych smoczaków i jaszczurzego pomiotu poziomu 50-60) * Ruda ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Dark Iron Deposit (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można go znaleźć.) ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Dzikie stworzenia thumb|Czatownia Morgana * Czarne smoczaki * Czarny smoczy pomiot * Młode czarne smoki * Krasnoludy Czarnego Żelaza * Grelle * Żywiołaki lawy * Górscy giganci * Ogry * Skorpiony * Worgi Dodatkowe informacje * Płonące Stepy często są świadkiem niepotrzebnej, głupiej śmierci, kiedy ciekawscy początkujacy gracze pójdą za daleko z Gór Czerwonej Grani na północ i zostaną zamordowani przez jednego z wysokopoziomowych żywiołaków lawy mieszkających nieopodal granicy lokacji * Obszary na wschód oraz Zachód od Płonących Stepów są obecnie zamknięte. en:Burning Steppes es:Burning Steppes fr:Steppes Ardentes nl:Burning Steppes ru:Пылающие степи *